Aspects
Aspects are an element of a player's Mythological Role. Canon Aspects Blood * Karkat Vantas wields this aspect as the Knight of Blood. * Neteli Pilida wields this aspect as the Rogue of Blood. * Nellak Chirae wields this aspect as the Thief of Blood. Time * Aradia Medigo wields this aspect as the Maid of Time. * Atumna Dalini wields this aspect as the Witch of Time. * Laresi Delpha wields this aspect as the Scribe of Time. * Dave Strider wields this aspect as the Knight of Time. * Sastop Ahlott wields this aspect as the Seer of Time. Breath * Tavros Nitram wields this aspect as the Page of Breath. * John Egbert wields this aspect as the Heir of Breath. * Macy Webber wields this aspect as the Thief of Breath. * Icarus Petrus wields this aspect as the Prince of Breath. * Graffi Bastan wields this aspect as the Bard of Breath. * Nefner Teiwaz wields this aspect as the Beast of Breath. Doom * Sollux Captor wields this aspect as the Mage of Doom. * Jinnis Phazod wields this aspect as the Sylph of Doom. * Baltus Gavion wields this aspect as the Heir of Doom. Heart * Nepeta Leijon wields this aspect as the Rogue of Heart. * Dirk Strider wields this aspect as the Prince of Heart. * Odiana Dillig wields this aspect as the Seer of Heart. Mind * Desper Ferrow wields this aspect as the Page of Mind. * Terezi Pyrope wields this aspect as the Seer of Mind. * Arismo Kastor wields this aspect as the Knight of Mind. Space * Kanaya Maryam wields this aspect as the Sylph of Space. * Jade Harley wields this aspect as the Witch of Space. * Tori Wilkins wields this aspect as the Knight of Space. * Yantim Ivacur wields this aspect as the Clown of Space. Light * Vriska Serket wields this aspect as the Thief of Light. * Aranea Serket wields this aspect as the Sylph of Light. * Rose Lalonde wields this aspect as the Seer of Light. * Shimsa Tezora wields this aspect as the Maid of Light. Void * Equius Zahhak wields this aspect as the Heir of Void. * Roxy Lalonde wields this aspect as the Rogue of Void. * Brystt Cabbon wields this aspect as the Brute of Void. * Kaliya Patala wields this aspect as the Maid of Void. Rage * Gamzee Makara wields this aspect as the Bard of Rage. * Lancet Pendra wields this aspect as the Knight of Rage. * Arthra Chalis wields this aspect as the Prince of Rage. * Saanti Rabhas wields this aspect as the Prince of Rage Hope * Eridan Ampora wields this aspect as the Prince of Hope. * Jake English wields this aspect as the Page of Hope. * Tellus Pandem wields this aspect as the Monk of Hope. * Levi Porter wields this aspect as the Knight of Hope. Life * Feferi Peixes wields this aspect as the Witch of Life. * Meenah Peixes wields this aspect as the Thief of Life. * Casini Tethys wields this aspect as the Mage of Life. * Jane Crocker wields this aspect as the Maid of Life. Non-Canon Aspects Fear * Rakest Derdec wields this aspect as the Prince of Fear. * Harlye Coulro wields this aspect as the Heir of Fear. Ash * Nokili Clonda wields this aspect as the Maid of Ash. Pain Flame Sight Glass Storms * Chayin Verlis wields this aspect as the Smith of Storms. Truth Wrath Tales Paths Past Keys Webs It's speculated that a Page with this aspect would be a completely duedly haxx0r. Peace Waves Seas * Nautii Liista wields this aspect as the Soul of Seas. Earth Force Might Strength Dirt Tools Fate Zen Warmth Form Sky Growth Hate Love Lack Place Speed Wealth Change Sound Noise Words Death Gears War Sleep Dreams Games Junk Stars